My Little Mystery: The Power Within
by Fractured Note
Summary: A human made it to Equestria by the mistake of the time lord Doctor Whooves. He is able to be turned into a pony thanks to the Princesses. He falls for a certain pony and makes a choice be with her or lose her forever. He also has a secret he has two talents.
1. Chapter 1

**So this will be my first fanfic ever and I will try to make it as long as possible for you guys if I am unable to do so I will start a new one that I already have in progress so lets start this and tell me if its any good or not**

** XXXXXXXX**

After arriving to an unknown place you would probably freak out but not me. Until I found out that my lover was a vampire or as they call it here a Vampony. It all started when I was walking home from school there was this big white flash of light like I was caught in the headlights of a car. The next thing I knew I was on a bed smaller than me. I must have passed out from shock or something so I got up and went to the window. When I tried to look out the window but I had to crouch some because it was lower than me._ Is everything smaller than me?_ I muttered to myself

"Yes because you are unique." I must have spoken out loud I do that sometimes. I turned to where the voice had come from to see a brown pony standing in the doorway.

"Aren't you cute, you must be hungry, you want some hay little fella?" I asked the brown pony as softly as I could without frightening it.

"I'd perfer an english muffin though. Where's Derpy she can make them I'll get her to make some. Oh before I forget you there what is your name?" the brown pony asked. I thought it over if I should use my real name or my nickname. I really didn't want to give out my name because I know I sleep talk and this is a dream so I used my nickname.

"Names Lightning Flash." I responded.

"Ok then Lightning Flash for the first order of business you need to see the princess before anything else." The pony said while moving to the side of the room. I can't believe I didn't notice before but I forgot to ask his name.

"What's you name? If you mind me asking." I asked politely

"What a polite young lad you are never find people like that nowadays I'm Doctor Whooves but please call me Doctor instead."

"Ok." I just realized I have been talking to a pony. "Wait… Wha... What the fuck is going on?" I demanded as I walked towards Doctor Whooves.

"I knew you were going to ask that but please calm down before you trip and fall down the stairs." Whooves said calmly like it already happened. I started to panic and rushed out of the room and tripped on my own foot and fell down the stairs. I landed face up with my feet on the stairs still. When I opened my eyes there was another pony standing over me looking at me but not. Its eyes were looking in different directions I couldn't stop looking at them.

"Ah well now you have met Derpy here and I did warn you to calm down but no you wanted to panic and would you get up you look like an idiot." Doctor Whooves said with a little irritation in his voice. As I got up I heard the Doctor ask Derpy if she could make him some muffins and at the mention of that word Derpy seemed to concentrate on Whooves because her eyes were normal for a moment then went back to their original state.

"I have something to tell you Lightning Flash and your probably not going to like it either." Whooves said with a little sadness in his voice now. "The fate of Equestria lies within your hands I've tried to change it but that's what brought you here I'm afraid."

I snapped my head towards him now that he has my full attention with a statement like that. I had only one question on my mind at the time what the fuck was Equestria. As I was about to ask that question to Doctor Whooves he answered the question like he read my mind.

"Equestria is a place of harmony and peace full of ponies like myself and Derpy which is why we need to take you to Princess Celestia right away to change you into a pony so you don't stick out." He responded like he had rehearsed this multiple times. The Doctor called out to Derpy and she returned with a plate full muffins and the Doctor grabbed one.

"Derpy will lead you to Canterlot, to the Princess and her sister." He said with his mouthful. I looked over and saw Derpy remembering I haven't introduced myself to her yet.

"Hi Derpy My names Lightning Flash I'm sorry I didn't introduce myself to before." I said while walking over towards her.

"Hello Lightning is ok though I'm Ditsy." She said giving a wicked smile. Wait what I thought it was Derpy so I'm now confused so I asked her.

"I thought it was Derpy?"

"That's what everyone calls me." She replied. She then looked at the ground with sadness in her eyes. "It's because of these eyes." She then looked up and smiled "I'd rather you called me Ditsy though."

"Ok I guess I have no choice with you being my guide and all." I responded with a smile. I looked back at the Doctor who was about finished with the muffins when he caught me looking at him and stopped. _Damn I guess he really loves muffins but probably not as much as Ditsy though_ I thought to myself. He started to walk towards me with a slight smile on his face.

"One last thing before you go Lightning you will meet a mare that you will instantly fall for but be careful there is more than what meets the eye." He said with a little chuckle. I was so confused by what he said my head started to spin. The next thing I know I'm standing in the middle of a pony town with Ditsy and a crowd around us.

** XXXXXXXX**

**Thanks for reading this, Chapter 2 will probably be out in a week or so if not sit tight cuz I won't leave you hanging**


	2. Chapter 2 Making a Challenge

**A/N: UGH y cant I be like everypony else I has to use my xbox internet thingy to upload this chapter **

**I will have my OC Lighnting meet some other OCs along his journey I need 5 I already have 3 from my friends, give me ur OC name and description if you want to be in it leave it in a review, check back in chapter 3 on whose OCs im using Thnx again readers**

**This is going to take 4 ever but I`ve got time its not like its 2 in the morning anyway **

**Begin**

_Power, Power, and more power_

As I looked around I saw ponies of all different colors, some had wings, some had horns, some had neither. Suddenly a purple pony with a horn appeared out of a bright flash of light and start to walk towards me.

"You must come with me it's of up most importance." The pony said "And my name is Twilight Sparkle."

"Oh hi there Miss Sparkle." I replied being as nice as I could. "I'm Lighting Flash it's nice to meet someone who will talk to me." all the other ponies that had gathered drew in large gasps before running away.

"Lightning Flash was it? the correct term is somepony and I'm a unicorn while the one's with wings are pegasi." Twilight retorted with a slight smirk. "But please come with me we must hurry to the Princesses."

'What a bitch' I thought to myself.

"Ok lead the way Miss Sparkle." I responded before remembering Ditsy. Said pony was seen flying off. She probably has something she neds to do too I thought while following Twilight who was giving a tour of 'Ponyvile'. As we approaced Canterlot from what Twilight told me. I was not to talk to anyone or the corretion anypony till I had met the Princesses. Twilight had ran ahead to where I was suppose to go muttering about preperations. After a few wrong turns and guards leading me I foung myself in the center of a large room.

"Well hello there Lightning Flash I'm Princess Celestia and to my right is Princess Luna." I heard Celestia call out as I looked at the set up of the room.

"Well shall we get this started sister? Twilight?" Celestia said loudly to get my attention instead of gaping at the decor.

"Yes I do believe the preparations are now complete." I heard the small purple unicorn reply compared to Celetia Twilight looked like a filly.

"Art thou prepared for thy changing." Luna called out. Later I later learned the princesses were called alicorns and Luna was trapped in the moon for a thousand years hence the way she speaks.

**(A/N: Sorry but I cant stay awake I'll finish more after some rest... now that I'm rested lets begin again)**

I was unable to respond to Luna's question because when Luna stood next to her sister all I could think of was the ying, yang symbol. Light and darkness in perfect harmony by this time I realized I had not awnsered Luna so I just nodded.

"Very well then lets begin." Celestia spoke in a motherly tone "This will hurt a little so please bear with it till the end."

Before I could get so much as a squeak to come from my voice all three of them blasted me with a light beam from their horns, later explained as magic. As soon as it touched my skin I felt like my skin was being torn from my body and being replace with white softer skin. As the aura of the two alicorns and one unicorn started going around my whole body I felt like I was being replaced over and over. When that was over I thought it was all over but I was way wrong I could feel my bones splitting and being dislocated I screamed till I passed out from the pain. When I opened my eyes I was no longer in the castle but what looked like a hospital but I wasn't sure. As I sat up on my bed I saw that I had been lying on a cloud.

_'Fucking awesome!_' I thought to myself before I heard the door opened. I noticed that the door was a cloud too and thought _'Why can I even hear the cloud move?'_

As the door opened further I was able to see a white Pegasus with a skyblue mane and a white streak in the center. The Pegasus also had the lightest purple eyes that I've ever seen.

"Are you going to be fine now?" The Pegasus asked shyly. I was so caught up in looking at the Pegasus stand before me I almost didn't hear her. I quickly gave her an awnser that made her jump a little.

"Yea I think I'm going to be fine but my names Lightning Flash and where am I? and what's your name?"

"Oh your at Cloudsdale's general hospital and I'm Nimble Chase." She replied with an uneasy tone. "The Princesses thought that it was best to bring you here."

"Why would they do that?" I asked out of curiosity.

"Well you're a Pegasus like me." Nimble replied shyly. I looked behind me and sure enough I had wings I also saw the symbol that is a pony's talent called a cutie mark. I know what your thinking _'How does he know that?_' I watched two episodes to see what the fuss was about. As I was looking at my cutie mark, which was a gold lightning bolt wearing red headphones, I figured out my talent or well talents. Back on Earth I was a genius in music I could write a symphony in 10 minutes. Also I could run 40 miles in 5 deeming me the fastest runner in the world. I looked over at Nimble who was closer now and smiled

"My cutie mark is amazing don'tcha think?"

"Yea it's almost like Rainbow Dash's except the headphones what do they mean?" She asked with curiosity in her eyes. Now that Nimble had mentioned a Pegasus with a similar cutie mark I was intrIged to know more.

"What does Rainbow Dash's mean?" I asked

"Her's means she has a talent for going fast." She replied.

_'Well we'll see about that._' I thought to myself.

"Come on Lightning tell me what yours means." She spoke impaitently.

"Well it means I have a talent for both flying and music." I said with a cheeky grin. Nimble went wide eyed and bolted out the door to return moments later with a cyan Pegasus with a rainbow mane.

"Who's this Nimble?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"Well if you must know I'm the fastest being in all of Equestria, Rainbow Dash." The cyan pegasus boasted.

"If your so fast lets have a race Rainbow Rash." I retorted wobbling as I stood onto my hooves.

"Its Rainbow _Dash_" She said emphsying the end "And maybe after you learn how to fly egg-head."

"Ok next week after I get out of here." I replied a little embarassed because I didn't know how to use my wings.

"It's so on." Dash said walking out of the room. I lied back down on my bed and before going to sleep I tried to talk to Nimble but she didn't come back after leaving with Rainbow.

'This is going the be a tough week' I thought. I couldn't keep my eyes open any longer so I closed them and went into a deep sleep.


	3. Chapter 3 A Dazzling Realization

**A/N: Well it still hasn't been that long but I couldnt stop writing**

**As for the OCs I still need 2 more **

**OC list - Nimble Chase**

**Short Circuit **

**Solar Runner**

**Please msg me on xbox GT Equinox Lynx if you have any ideas or an OC submittion**

**Begin**

A Dazzling Realization

Nimble had taught me how to fly after I gotten out of the hospital. Today was the day Dash and i were to race. I felt pretty confident but it didn't cut off the uneasyness in my stomach. After all I had no idea how fast Rainbow really was. As I walked up to the starting line I gave Dash a smile and crouched to get ready. She returned the smile and crouched also.

"You're so going to lose." She stated still smiling. Nimble stood infront of us with a checkered flag in her mouth as she raised it we both got closer to the floor. As soon as Nimble brought the flag down I used half my energy to launch myself forward. No point in excerting myself I flew with such ease I turned to see Dash struggling to keep up so I back off a little so that I was in the lead by a hoof.

'So much for being the fastest huh' I contemplated to myself. Then I heard a loud boom which interrupted my thought. I looked back just in time to see a rainbow trail pass me. I had to increase my speed so much that a purple and cyan cone appeared around me and then boom. It felt like I was being sling shot forwards and the wind was like that of a tornado. But even with the new found speed I was still behind Rainbow who was barely keeping the lead. I wanted to win badly so I picked up my speed a little more then I heard another loud boom. As I lurched forwards I caught a glimpse of a certain Pegasus who was in shock. As I approached the finish I decided to land on a hill that I spotted. When I landed I saw what was in the sky there were three trails one from Rainbow and the other two were from me. Rainbow had landed next to me and looked in the direction I was and went wide eyed.

"D-Did y-you do t-that?" She stuttered.

"I guess I did." I replied unable to look away.

"That's amazing." Rainbow said wiping a tear from her eye.

"Why is the first part purple and cyan?" I asked dumfounded.

"That is just the color of your mane." She replied. I stood on that hill looking at the trail I did the first part purple and cyan while the second part gold. With the gold against the blue sky it looked like I took the sun and stretched it to touch the earth.

"I'll be right back." Dash said in a hurry. "I won't be gone long."

"Ok." was all I could say. I just stood upon the hill gazing at what I had done. As I stood there I began to wonder how my hair was two different colors or in this case three. Before I could figure it out I heard a seires of hooves stamping the ground making it shake. When the six ponies stopped infront of me I noticed Rainbow Dash and Twilight from the group.

"Oh heavens that's magnificent." exclaimed a white unicorn with a purple wavy mane.

"Oh my." a canary colored Pegasus spoke almost inaudible.

"Would y'all look at that." a pony with orange fur and a hat said. "Who'd y'all reckon did this?"

Rainbow was the first to speak while pointing a hoof at me.

"It was him." She replied getting the other pony's attention. "I never seen it coming but he beat me in a race and.." She said stopping because the southern looking pony putting a hoof on her mouth.

"Ya reckon I'd believe whatcha say Dashie?"

"But its the honest truth Applejack he can do it again if you don't believe me." Dash replied afraid she was going to get silenced again. While Rainbow argued with the unfamiliar pony I walked up to the only other pony I knew.

"Hey Miss Sparkle you know these ponies?" I asked Twilight who only kept staring at my now fading creation.

"Yes Lightning Flash I do but more importantly did you really do that?" She asked her eyes now looking at mine.

"Yea I did and I'm sorry." I replied looking at the ground.

"No need to be sorry thanks to you I know what I'll do for my mentor's birthday." She spoke going back to her friends who were now leaving because my stunt now was gone completely. After some walking I recognized where we were at, we were in Ponyville. When Twilight and the rest of her friends started going to large tree I thought they were crazy. After looking at it for some time I noticed the tree had windows and a door. As I began to walk towards it I saw everypony but Twilight go in. Said pony was waving at me to hurry up so I gladly began to trot inside the tree house. After hearing the door close an seeing Twilight look at me I discovered that I only knew her and Dash. The other ponies I had no idea who they were.

"Um Miss Sparkle this is a silly question but who are your friends?" I whispered into her ear.

"I guess it's time for introductions." she spoke loudly to get everypony's attention. She begin from left to right.

"This is Rarity." Twilight said pointing a hoof at the white unicorn.

"Marvelous mane Darling." Rarity replied.

"This is Pinkie Pie."

"Hi there is it ok if I throw you asuperawesomeoneofakindgetwellsoon PARTY!" exclaimed the pink pony.

"This is AppleJack."

"Howdy there partner."

"And this is Fluttershy." Twilight said side stepping to reveal the canary yellow Pegasus.

"Hi." Fluttershy spoke again almost inaudible. With everypony introducing themselves I took the liberty to introduce myself.

"Hi there everypony I am Lightning Flash and yea I did do the awesome trail like Dash had said." I boasted. All the ponies except Rainbow Dash and Twilight rushed me. As hours passed and many questions later everypony but Rainbow Dash, AppleJack, and Twilight went home. Rainbow and AJ were arguing about where I should stay. I only heard apart of the argument before I went outside.

"He should stay with me in Cloudsdale where he belongs!" Rainbow Dash yelled.

"Why so ya can have another stallion ta yaself Dashie?" AJ retorted.

As the cool air around me cleared my thoughts I looked up at the moon. 'It's so beautiful, why couldn't earth have a moon like this?' I thought. I heard a door close behind me so I turned to see Twilight standing there.

"Earlier you told me you found your mentor's gift what would that be?" I asked unsure if ther was an answer.

"You. you to do that trail again." She replied calmly.

"You want me to do another Sonic Lightboom?" I asked raising my voice getting the attention of the two mares inside.

"If that's what you call it then yes." Twilight replied with a small smile. "Will you do this for me?"

"Give me time to think." was all I could say before walking down the street. I was so lost in my thoughts that I accidently bumped into a Pegasus with lightgreen fur, a blue mane that had green stripes and wearing glasses.

"Watch were your walking Einstien." said the green Pegasus. His voice sounded so familiar and what he said did too. Then it hit me like a blow to the gut my bestfriend use to say that to me all the time before he disappeared. 'It's worth a shot.' I thought.

"Hey I'm sorry. Also is there any chance your name is or was Nick?" I asked. Said pony went wide eyed at the mention of his name.

" How...wha... Lightning?" stuttered the green Pegasus.

"Yep its me Nick." I replied grinning. After being told to call him Solar Runner I forgot to tell Twilight that was staying at his house for the night.

"There's somepony I would like you to meet." Solar said grinning as me and him walked back to his flat. The walk there was pretty fun since we both started singing _Rainbow Factory_ and got some horrid looks from the townsponies.

'I'm going to like this world.' I thought.

**A/N Cliffhanger I know but I want it to be suspens****eful for you guys**

Ciao


	4. Chapter 4 One WILD Pegasus

A/N** Hey there I know its been so long but I had to work then I went camping**

**other things prevented me from writing and IM sorry**

**next chapter's length depends on if I get farther in the story (I write it in a notebook**

**but put more details when posting it) Anyways**

**Begin**

As we reached the house Solar told me to wait outside and I complied. He told me that he needed to make sure the house wasn't trashed. While Solar was picking up or putting away 'things' I took a little flying trip to Sugarcube Corner. I have to say scareing the pony that appears out of nowhere put a smilie on my face. The look on Pinkie pie's face was hysterical.

"How'd you do that?" Pinkie asked getting over her state of shock.

"Like you do, defy the laws of physics." I replied grinning. "Well i have to go now."

"I gotta throw you a PARTY!" She yelled as I flew out the door.

"Cya Pinkie!" I yelled back. As I flew back the cool air of the night felt good on my fur. I reached Solar's door in speeds Rainbow Dash would have been proud of. As I landed I spotted a mint green pony, with a lyra as her cutie mark, slam the door to Solar's pad huffing and heaving about something. She then spotted me infront of her and stopped mumbling at looked me over.

"I wish something could change in this world." The mint green pony stated angerly with the prior events still fresh on her mind.

"Oh but they have." I let the words slip out before I could stop.

"Really then what's different in this ponified world." she spoke through gritted teeth.

"Well I use to be human before becoming a Pegasus." I replied hovering then landing to prove my point. The pony infront of me looked me over curiosly before saying her name was Lyra Heartsings. As I told her mine I saw Solar step out from the door.

"Is this the pony you wanted me to meet?" I asked him looking from Lyra to him then back.

"No, not at all She is inside and eager to meet ya Lighting." He replied quickly. I started towards the door but was stopped by a hoof on my chest.

"Don't go you may never want to leave." Lyra spoke to me with true sorrow in her eyes.

"Nopony will be able to catch me even if they wanted too." I said to her trying to encourage the sad pony before me. " Trust me."

I caught up with Solar at the door andwe both walked in the door closing behind us.

"Just a moment." I heard a voice call out.

"So what is so special about this pony?" I whispered to Solar but before he could speak a white unicorn with a rockers hairstyle appeared.

"Sup you must be Lightning." The white unicorn spoke trying to avoid eye contact. I was able to notice that the mare infront of me had the most beautiful eyes they were crimson. She then put on some wicked cool sunglasses mind you and then looked in my direction. I must have looked ridiculous because she giggled and proceeded to tell me her name.

"Names Vinyl Scratch a.k.a DJ Pon-3." She said plopping down on the couch. I didn't know what to do my heart raced in my chest and my leg swere shaky I felt nervous around her and only her.

"Hey Lightning I'll show you where you can sleep tonite." Solar spoke getting me out of my daze.

"Ok." was all that I could manage before going down a hall with lots of doors. I was able to figure out there were three bedrooms but one had more or less benn turned into a storage area.

"Lightning you mid sharing a room bro?" Solar asked.

"Nah man as long as I get some sleep I'm cool with it." I replied

"Cool." He spoke. I followed him into a room that was colored a dark blue with electric blue carpeting. The room also had pictures of Vinyl singing or DJing.

"Dude didn't know you had a crush." I said grinning.

"I don't this her room."

"Why can't I sleep ing your room?" I whined.

" I was only able to clear the bed." Solar replied looking over his shoulder. "This is her house anyways."

I just couldn't speak at all not only did I just meet her I would have to share a room with her. My mind went wild at the thought I thought i wouldn't gain control over my mind till Solar snapped me out of it.

"You ok with this?" He asked worriedly.

"Yea whatever." I said nonchalantly. When Solar showed me the kitchen I asked him if I could get the strongest drink he has. Whe you drink half a bottle of Wild Pegasus you become what the bottle is labeled. As I crashed around the house unable to stand let alone talk I found the bed I'd be sleeping in. Also I made a mental note to get Vinyl another mixing board after I had stepped on it. Before I went to sleep I ran through all the events that happened in my head. I finalized that I truely love Vinyl even though we just met. I awoke hours later to somepony opening the door.

"Hey, Hey you awake?" I heard a voice call out.

"Am now." I replied rubbing the sleep out of my eyes.

"Sorry just wanted you to know something." The voice sounded closer and familiar.

"Vinyl is that you?" I called out.

"Yea and I want you." Vinyl spoke leaping through the air and landing in the bed next to me. As Vinyl landed I turned to look at her but all I could see were her crimson eyes.

"Your eyes are beautiful." I let the words slip out but didn't care. Vinyl didn't responed she just kept staring at me with those eyes. The eyes that made me feel powerless and weak against. I couldn't look away withe the red glow of her eyes against the blackness around them made it impossible.

"Why do you want me?" I asked with a hint of fear in my voice. Vinyl grinned _Right Question_ I thought to myself.

"At night I feel like a Vampire." She finally spoke startling me a little. I knew what she was talking about a relaxed some.

"Thats Three Days Grace - Break." I said calmly.

"No, At night I _really_ feel like a Vampire." She spoke again making me confused i looked at the ceiling for a moment before returning my gaze to Vinyl still confused.

"What do you mean?" I asked staring at the beautiful mare infront of me. She opened he rmouth to speak but no words came out. I shot Vinyl a confused look again and she, in return, flashed her canines but they were longer and looked very sharp. I froze in that quick second it felt like my blood had been drain as realization dawned on me.

"Your a V-V-VAMPIRE!" I stuttered afraid of what she would to me.

"The correct term is Vampony but yes." She replied in the voice I loved. I tried to quickly get out of the house like hell was at my heels but when I hit the ground I flew away.

"Lighting. Wait. Please." Vinyl called out between panting.

"So I can be your midnight snack No Way." I replied a little too harshly. After all I did love Vinyl before meeting her since Nick (Solar Runner) showed me Epic Wub Time last year.

"No. Bloodmate." She spoke still panting.

"Nice act with the panting an all but I know Vampires or ponies don't need air." I stated matter-of-factly. As soon as I did Vinyl stopped panting and continued to look at the ground.

"So what's a bloodmate?" I asked stepping closer Vinyl took as many steps but backwards.

"A Vampony's lover." She replied looking at the ground.

"So you want me to be your lover but you won't look at me." I spoke experimenting on getting closer but Vinyl kept backing up. "And you don't want to get close to me."

"I can smell your blood get any closer and I mght not be able to hold back." She sounded hurt from my statement. "And if I look into your eyes you will do anything I tellyou to."

"Vinyl" I spoke softly. "I love even before coming here now put on your glasses and come here."

As the blue aura around her glasses on her face disappeared she took a step forward.

**A/N Holy fudgeruckers Guys thats a Cliff hanger to the fullest. More excitment to follow don't expect anything to happend**

**Also in the next chapter some POV changes just to spice things up**

**CIAO**


	5. Inconvinence

**Hey readers sorry but I cant continue this story until I at least get the current story outta my head which would be WITH ETHANS LOST POWER or WELP for short I have already started it but I cant stop thinking about it Im sorry but dont blame me blame Writers block**

**Ciao**


	6. Chapter 5 The Reveal

**A/N I am doubely sorry for the wait I had come down with a severe case of writers block. twas all a lie. I ve been writing even in my state of no ideas for I always had ideas just none to go with the story. twas a lie too. Im soo good I need to be a pro lier. **

**Now that Im back lets continue the adventure**

**Begin**

_The Reveal_

As I watched Vinyl come towards me I could tell she was struggling. She now stopped three feet in front of me with sweat pouring off her.

"I smell that bad, huh?" I asked sarcastically.

"No." She said letting her fangs slip out while licking her lips. "Good."

"Oh fuck listen to me Vinyl CALM DOWN!" I yelled frantically.

"No good... Lightning... run." Vinyl responded obviously resisting the urge to rip my throat out.

I was not going to argue with the animal instinct of a Vampire. So I took off into the air only to find Vinyl in my way with very bright red eyes and fangs.

"Wha... how... dafuq?" I was utterly taken by surprise as Vinyl was in front of me flying, no floating.

I knew I was in trouble if she could appear in front of me like that. So I flew in the opposite direction leading her away from everybody. It was so they wouldn't get hurt I didn't want that so I lead Vinyl to the one place nopony ever set hoof in The Everfree Forest. While flying over the area I noticed the remenants of an old castle. I decide to land near it when I did three wolves jumped out of the bushes on my left.

"Let's Pahtay." I said with a crazed smile.

The wolves just growled and began circling me. I just waited for one of them to begin the slaughter. One started running towards me a little too carefree as I spun around and kick it with my hind legs sending it flying over its companion. It quickly recovered and sprang at me with its teeth bared. I took no chance I jumped using my wing to get higher than the wolf. When I was I dropped on its back I heard a gut wretching crunch and felt the bone snap under my hooves. I didn't show mercy as I brought my rightfore hoof over the wolf's skull.

"Lets play again sometime it was fun." I spoke still with a crazed smile on my face.

I brought my hoof down covering the area in a fine mist of blood while most of it was on my hoof, chest, and face. I looked back at the other two wolves but was not surprised to see the familiar white unicorn with crimson eyes. She stood over the lifeless wolves with blood dripping from her lips.

"Did you come to play too." I spoke excitedly obviously I had lost my sanity.

Vinyl's POV

I watched as Lightning stumbled to my room. After an hour I felt it was the right time to let my thirst to be quenched. I walked passed my mixing board broken it two.

"Not a big deal." I whispered to myself. I approached my bedroom door an heard light breathing come from the other side. "Good he's sleeping."

I opened the door very slowly. I saw Lightning take up no more than a quater of my bed.

"Hey, Hey you awake?" I asked quietly.

"Am now." I heard Lightning reply groggyly.

"I just wanted you to know something." I spoke getting closer to him.

"Vinyl is that you." I heard him ask fully awake.

"Yea and I want you." I replied leaping through the air and landing next to him on the bed. When I landed Lightning turned and looked at my eyes. I was amazed by the beauty of his eye the gold contrasting the darkness. It made me feel safe and secure.

"You eyes are beautiful." Lightning said breaking my daze.

I was surprised he said that nopony ever said that to me. I just kept staring into his eyes take toke me away.

"Why do you want me?" I heard him ask.

At this point I couldn't keep it in anymore and grinned. I wanted him to know what I was without him being scared.

"At night I feel like a vampire." I spoke breaking the silence between us.

I watched as Lightnint relaxed some I thought he knew what I meant until he spoke

"That's Three Days Grace- Break."

I was completely caught off guard because not only did not understand what he said, he didn't understand my statement.

"No at night I _really_ feel like a Vampire." I said trying to get my point across.

I watched as he looked up at the ceiling then back at me. He gave me a confused look so in turn I tried helping him by opening my mouth. I'm guessinbg he didn't quite understand seeing how he shot me another confused look. In turn I showed him what I was referring to my fangs. He looked at them and froze.

"Your a V-V-Vampire." Lightning spoke with fear evident in his voice.

"Well correct term is Vampony but yes." I corrected him.

I watched as Lightning struggled with the covers and fell on the floor. When he managed to get up he flew out the door. I took the time to use some of my speed and trail behind him I kept my gaze away from his eyes.

"Lightning. Wait. Please." I called out between fake pants.

"What so I can be your mid-night snack No way." He spoke a little too harshly.

I wasn't fazed by his comment after all I put up with it for thousands of years.

"No. Bloodmate." I replied through fake panting.

"Nice act and with the panting but I know Vampires or ponies need air." Ligthning responded catching me by surprise. So I stopped panting when he said that.

"So what's a bloodmate." Lightning inquired.

I noticed he started taking steps towards and I quickly took the same amount backwards. If he got any closer I would lose the fight within me.

"A Vampony's lover." I responed blushing slightly but he didn't seem to notice.

"You want me to be your lover but you keep looking at the ground." He spoke taking steps that I wouldn't notice but did. "And you won't let me get close to you."

"I can smell your blood get any closer and I won't be able to hold back." I replied sounding a little hurt. "And if I look into your eyes you will do anything i tell you to do."

"Vinyl" Lightning spoke in a soothing voice i loved. "i loved you before coming here now put on you glasses and come here."

As the world was shrouded in a purple tint and the blue aura around my glasses disappeared I took a step forwards.

I thought I could control myself I _thought _I could.

**A/N I know the POV change goes back in time but what better way to write a story then to show both sides **

**Nex time Vinyls POV of lightning losing his sanity and becoming me well I wish if that stupid bitch didnt bite him first **

**whopps Ive said too much till next time**

**Ciao**


	7. Problems

**Hey everypony Lynx here just** **saying that Im sorry but Im going on** a **hiatus due to the fact that my internet is out.** I will **continue the storys but** I **wont be able to post anything for some time. I am terribly sorry for this inconvinence but not paying bills gets me to this state anyway You that read my stories I hope you dont stop reading my stuff I ll be able to upload when I am at a place with internet.**


End file.
